A structure of conventional suction tool 1 will be described with reference to FIG. 14A and FIG. 14B. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-102125, by operating handle 16 to apply turning forces thereto in leftward and rightward directions, suction tool 1 attached to the front end of handle 16 is turned around and brought from the state as shown in FIG. 14A into the state longitudinally oriented as shown in FIG. 14B, when viewed from the position of the user doing cleaning with handle 16 held in hand. Therefore, it becomes possible to advance suction tool 1 into a narrow space or to make cleaning at a portion close to a side wall.
At a position somewhat rearward from sucking portion 4, there is provided supporting portion 7 formed of a roller and the like for keeping sucking portion 4 parallel to the surface to be cleaned while suction tool 1 is moved back and forth.
In the described conventional configuration, however, because the turning center of sucking portion 4 is greatly deviated from the center of sucking portion 4 and also because supporting portion 7 described above is needed to be provided at the rear of sucking portion 4, the width of suction tool 1 becomes great when it is oriented in the longitudinal direction and, hence, it has been only the front portion of suction tool 1 that is then reachable into a narrow space.